Gothic Angel
by werewolfchick555
Summary: Raven is a rich girl. she can have anything right she should be happy well shes never fit in with her family so when she meets alex a gothic rich man her world becomes real he is very secretive though will she find out?
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie wake up!" my maid screamed at me. "You have school or do you want to skip again?" my mother asked from my side. "Ill skip today mother." I said as I climbed out of bed my head pounding. Too much champagne last night I guess. I put on my robe and told the maid to draw a bath. My name is Rosie I live in a palace I am very wealthy. I am very different from my family. They are the stuck up cool parent snob types and I am their gothic daughter. "Ms Rosie would u like me to bring your piercings so your holes don't close up?" "Yes." My family is the wealthiest family in America and they don't care what I do. My cell was ringing and so was my head. "Here you are Ms Rosie." "Thanks" I muttered. I put in my cartilage bar and 4 others in my ears and put in my nose ring my angel and snake bites my tongue piercing and my eyebrow piercing. I sat in the black tub imported from who knows where and relaxed. "Rosie there is a dinner tonight. Your mother wants you pick out a tight outfit for a snobby lord that's coming and wants to meet you." My maid Jordyn told me. She was my favorite maid because I knew I could tell her anything. And because she was different like me she was very laid back around me. And she even slept in my room. She was pretty much my best friend. "Would u want to pick out my outfit Jor?" I asked getting out of the tub and putting on my black bathrobe. "Sure." I had put my long black hair up as to not get wet. I pulled it out of its bun and brushed it. "Hey Jor will u bring my belly piercings here please I forgot to put one in." she brought then and I picked the one that matched the tattoo around my belly button. "Cute!" she exclaimed. "Thank you ha-ha" I looked at the outfit and tried it on it showed the tattoo on my belly because of the see through gossamer around the stomach. It made my double-d boobs look even bigger and had a slit through the side all the way up to the middle of my thigh. And for my shoes I wore my black combat boots. I walked through the hall to my mom and dads bedroom. And there on the sound proof doors was a sock. I grimaced. My parents weren't like they used to be although they tried. I knocked "Cover up im coming in!" I shouted and walked in they had been in the shower my dad was still there but my mom walked out with a towel around her. "Rosie that is a great outfit for tonight. But why must you torture me by insisting you wear combat boots?" "Because I have to have a little bit of me in here." "Well at least take off some metal." She suggested. "No mother I will wear what I want to wear I came to tell you that im going to the mall. Not to have your opinion. Jor is coming with me ill need a set of car keys also." "Alright but change into a different outfit. Don't want to ruin your outfit I think you will really like this guy he is perfect for you." "That's what you said about the others and I had nothing in common with them. Ill need a lot of money and a signature." "For." "a new tattoo and piercing I need a lot for my back piercing please." Just go to the vault and get what you need there are signatures in there to." I walked back to my room and told Jordyn to get ready that we are going shopping. We went to the garage and pick out my black slug bug I got in and buckled up Jor did the same. When we got to the mall we went straight to hot topic my all time favorite store I bought a couple of blood energy packets and we left to go to the tattoo parlor. We went inside and I got a rose on my neck and a gothic angel beside my belly button. And the words gothic angel on my wrist. They did piercings to so I got zig-zag piercings on my back with black ribbon through them. We went to a Tailor to make my dress to where it had a V-back so it wouldn't hit the piercings on my back. And so it showed them off. As we were going back to the house I drank the energy blood packets. We got to the house and my mom was waiting for us she asked to see what I bought and I showed her she thought it was dumb but then again she thought that about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my room and got dressed it was 30 minutes before the dinner but I still had lots to do according to my mother anyway. I put on the dress and found that the piercing made it look awesome. I put on heavy eyeliner and put on a fresh coat of black nail and toe polish. My mom said since she gave me money and all that I should wear high heels so I chose open toed ones. I walked out just as the guy I was having dinner with arrived. My mother had insisted on me having a grand entrance. So I heard him walking as his foot steps echoed. He sat there and waited and then I heard "ANNOUNCING Ms Rosalinda Torres." I watched the doors open and stepped lightly down the stairs acting the part my mother wanted me to be but only when I saw him did I gasp. My mother had been right I did have a lot in common with him he had piercings gallor he had two x's on his neck like vampire bites. He looked at me and gasped the way I had to him. I saw my mom across the room smile and murmur too my dad I told you so. "Hey." "Hey" we exchanged. I sat down next to him and realized he is very cute. "You want to ditch the dinner and go see a movie?" he asked I nodded "Best plan I have heard all day" I said he gestured for me to walk ahead of him and when I turned he gasped. "What?" I said turning back around. "I love that piercing" he exclaimed. I smiled "Thanks I had it done today does it look bad?" he shook his head. "A bit red but that's because its new." I nodded and led the way back to my room. "I have extra cloths if u want them they are from guys section of the store." He looked at me funny. "I have been looking forward to the suggestion for a while ha-ha…" he nodded and took the cloths. "There is a bathroom through there ill change out here." I told him he walked in to the bathroom and shut the door I ran to my closet and got out my backless shirt. And black skinny jeans when he came out he looked like a gothic angel. "Sorry if you don't like black it's all I have." "No black is my favorite color." "Mine to." He looked at me drinking me in and came very close to me I thought he was going to kiss me when my mom walked in. "Oops sorry you two." She said smiling. "Not at all mam. But would you mind if I took Rosie here to a movie?" "Of course not Alex." She said taking in the glare I shot her.

As we walked out to his car I noticed it was a black jeep. "Nice car Alex." I said. "What do you drive?" "A black slug bug." He took my hand and led me to his car and lifted me into the seat. I buckled up and he did the same. When we were on the road he held my hand. "How about dinner?" "Sure maybe we could go to hot topic." I suggested. He smiled. We go through with dinner and went to the mall. When we got to hot topic the manager whom I knew well came over. "Well Rosie find you a boyfriend finally?" she asked. "Hello I am Alex and im not her Boyfriend yet." I giggled. He smiled. We got some energy blood packets and headed off. We passed a group of girls who giggled and waved at Alex, he put his arm around my waist as we passed.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out into the parking lot just as the sun came out from behind the clouds and alex(nickame i came up with for him) pulled his cloak hood over his head took my hand and walked us back to his car. We pulled up to my house and he leaned over to kiss my cheek and i was leaning down to fix my boot when he kissed my lips. He kissed me tenderly at first but then it was like we had known and dated all our lives. I kissed him back. I didnt even notice my mom leaning out the door watching us with the biggest smile on her face. As i walked inside my mom pulled me into an awkward hug. at least thats how it felt for me. "I knew you would like him!" "Mom were you spying on us?" i asked suspiciously. She grinned from ear to ear and walked away. Alex texted me that night.

hey

hi

would you mind if i came over and we stayed in your room and hung out my parents are fighting i dont really want to listen

sure idc my mom would have her ear pressed against the door though so you might want to sneak in

okaay. uhh open your window

huh?

just do it haha (:

I opened the window to my balcony and he was standing there already. "haha!" i giggled as he picked me up into one of those romantic hugs you would see in a movie. He pulled me close to him and kissed me more intense than before. My mom knocked on the door "Raven may i come in?" "hide!" i whispered to alex he dashed into my closet. "come on in mom!" i yelled. she walked in and sat on my bed. "Raven if you and Alex start dating his parents are going to want a marriage." i nodded. " Would you be open to that?" i shrugged "i havent thought about it but i guess if we dated a while and he didnt change i would be open with it but im not going to be forced to do anything." "I know sweetheart and i also know he is in your closet come on out Alex!" she shouted over her shoulder. He came out blushing. "Sorry Ma'am i didnt mean to intrude i just had to see Raven again." "Alex why dont you stay the night in here tonight." then she got up and left."I have to tell you something before we get anymore serious." Oh god hear comes the whole i love you deal. "Raven Im not going to say something i dont mean but i do mean this I have loved you since i first layed eyes on you it may have been just two nights ago but it is truth." I sat there wondering if there was a catch but he was absolutly serious. I am starting to think his parents put him up to this when my mom texts me.

Darling, just so he doesnt over hear me i am texting you. his parents did not put him up to anything tonight i know it sounds lame (or whatever you kids are calling it these days) that he would fall for you at first sight but i could tell you fell for him to so in case you are wondering i know for a fact that he is not purposein tonight he is just declaring his undyeing love for you. please dont mess this up i want you to be happy with someone more like you but he is the closeest i could find. love you, mom

wow mom. uh i kinda figured it all out anyway. and its not lame. also im sick of you spying on me. and get your ear off of my door i want sound proof ones by tomorrow to were no one can hear what goes on in this room soundproof the walls too anywere anybody could hide needs soundproofing. and i wont mess this up if he is the right guy for me then he wont care if i mess anything up so back off!

fine just be safe.

whatever

i look over at Alex and show him the messages he starts to laugh so hard i think he might cry. i laugh along with him. It was hard to stay in a sour mood when im with Alex.

_**5 months later...**_

"Mom im going to the mall with Alex i need money!" "goto the vault dear im busy at the moment." she yelled back followed by giggleing. Ugh i cant believe i am related to them. after i got a paper with my mothers signature and a wad of cash i waited for Alex. He picked me up in his black F150 truck. i climbed in and put on my seatbelt. Alex leaned over and gave me a long kiss. "I have missed you." "As i you." he said going into ancient english i think. We walk into Hot Topic and are looking at the candy when some random teenager comes in like he owns the place. He walked up to me. He looked no more 12, but he walked up to me and said "Hey why dont you dump your boyfriend and come with a real man." "Why dont you run along little boy i dont date men younger than me sorry. and plus i think i saw a cute girl about my age walk into the girls bathroom. no one else has gone in there and there is a deadbolt on the door." He smiled and ran like a mad dog to the girls bathroom. "Raven are you aware that the last person in there is an old woman here trying to find something for her granddaughter? If so then this should be mega funny." he asaid grinning knowing that i knew everything he just said. We are looking at sour candy when we hear a scream followed by what sounded like a purse hitting a body. i giggeled madly as the little boy came running out of the restroom holding the womans purse until i realized he was trying to steal it. immidaiatly i ran like a mad dog and tackled him grabbed the purse and held him down till security got there. "Miss what happened here?" the guy asked. "Well officer this yound man attempted to steal an elderly womans purse whilst she was using the bathroom." i said taking on my family acting he looked at me and realized who i was immediatly. "Alex come here i dont want to be alone." i said gazeing at my boyfriend. "Ma'am i am so very sorry you had to see crime on the streets but how did you manage to stop a young buck like this man?" the officer asked. "All i did was tackle him i want him fined for trying to rob an innocent old lady." i said authority in my voice. The security gaurd nodded. i leaned in and whispered "He also is a compulsive liar from the wiff i got from him today i wouldnt believe anything he says." he nodded as to not alert the poor boy. As me and Alex walked away we burst into laughter. We got back to my house and the people had soundproofed my room a few months back. i walked in dropped my stuff on my bed and blared up some music. Alex walked in and sat on my bed. He practically lived here now. Which is fine with everyone except my father. He thinks its his job to protect me when really he is just trying to not be so old. I look over at Alex and wonder what our marriage would be like. He got up and told me he was going to take a quick shower.

ALEX'S P.O.V.

I told Raven i was going to take a quick shower and walked into her bathroom. I pulled out my phone and texted her mom.

hello.

well hello Alex (:

i have something i want to askyou raven thinks im showering.

but of course.

is raven open to discussions of the future?

oooo are you planning something big?

no no i am just being curious.

oh well i would say so but you would have to ask her why?

well i dont want to alarm anyone but me and raven have been dating for almost half a year and i wanted to ask her if she would be open to us moveing in together here at yall's masion.

*squel* of course! that is perfect. i bet she would want to. (: first things first you have to figure out how u want to ask her..

I let her text babble for about 15 minutes. Raven knocked on the door. "Alex can i come in?" "Uh yea just a sec." i quickley got undressed and got in the shower and pretended to be putting shampoo in my hair. "Come in!'. She walked in wearing a tank top and cargo pants all black of course and sat down on the floor. "I have been wanting to ask you something." "Oh really meto." "you first." "Ladies first." "Well mine is big so you no call backs." she smirked. i sighed. "Fine well i talked to your mother earlier and asked her permission first." her eyes got wide. "No No No im not purposing i wanted to know if you would feel comfertable if i moved into your room with you." Her eyes got huge. 'Well this is crazy i was going to ask you the same thing."

Ravens P.O.V

I couldnt believe we had the same question for each other i walked out of the bathroom and layed on my bed well i guess it was our bed now. I decided to text my mom to tell her i had said yes.

Hey mother.

hello raven what are you and Alex up to?

oh nothing hes in the shower i was just talking to him actually

oh really? while he was in the shower? were u in it with him?

NO! geez mom ur makeing me blush. he asked me if he could move in and i said yes. dont go all mom on me or no babies!

awwww cute i knew it all along and no fair useing that card you cant use it anymore though so ha-ha

whatever and i kno u knew he told me o crap ill text you later the water just shut off bye.

dont say crap and bie

Alex walked out in shorts and no shirt. I had never noticed how muscular he was. He had a 8-pack. Hugely muscular arms and a good strong back. He walked over and kissed me gently. i pulled him on the bed and started to tickle him. He laughed so hard i thought he might cry. Then he was tickeling me and i was about to cry. I looked deep into his emerald green eyes. I got up and said "Sweetie im gonna lay down on the right u r whever you would like to be" i winked at him and climed into bed. He climed in after me and wraped me in his arms and pulling me close. I soon fell to sleep and had what i would think the best sleep in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

okay this takes place a few months/years later than the last chapter.

I pulled the covers over my head not wanting to wake up. The moonlight shoon through the curtains. I turned on my other side only to discover half of my body was asleep. Alex was staring at me his head on his hand and propped up. I looked at him and smiled. it has been well over a year or two since we had first met. I pulled myself closer to him and he wraped his pale muscular arms around me. We were a strange couple my family called us since we were both pale and had piercings and tattoos. My mother was getting impatient hoping for an engagment. I mean its not like i hadnt thought about it. Plus even if he did ask for my hand In marriage i already knew my answer. I look over to find that my mother had texted me in the night.

Raven how long are you going to put this off? i know you want him to ask u but geez what is with yall ur father and i were already married by this time. and i dont aprreciate u changing the locks.

OH MY GOD MOTHER. im not putting anything off and u and dad were newly weds by this time we are doing this diffrently leave me alone about it.

fine.

I love my mother dont get me wrong but wow she could be a handfull sometimes. Alex got up and went to take a shower while i got a jacket down from the closet and just as i was pulling one out i realized the water hadnt even started going so i peek out of the closet to find the room completely empty. I turn back around to find a box on the floor and i turn back to the closet door looking around and look back but the box was gone. "Raven come here a sec" Alex called from the hallway. i slipped on my usual outfit. black cargo pants and a tight fitting black tanktop. I also put in my piercings and walked out into the hall brushing my hair. The whole house had gathered outside my door. Alex stepped forward kissed me softly and everyone swooned. We stepped back into my room and he shut the door. We didnt say much because we had to get ready for the gala tonight. It was my parents 25th wedding anniversery. Considering i just turned 21 and Alex 22 it seemed weird that we were going. But Alex had insisted. i pulled on my long black flowing gown i had bought yesterday for this occassion. I put on my boot/heels on my tiny feet. we walked into the ball and everyone stared at us like we were estranged. We walked past a couple who was dressed in pink. everyone had their own color ours of course was black. Alex pulled me onto the balcony and said "Everyone may i have your attention please." Everyone immideatly looked at him and me on the balcony my mother and father smiled. "Raven i have wanted to ask you this for a very long time." I gasped. He pulled out a box and got on one knee and opened the box for me to see a saphire ring surrounded by small black dimonds. "Raven i promise to never leave you. Would you do me the extrordinary honor of becoming my wife my love my soul?" "Yes." i breathed. he smiled wide and put the ring on my finger and pulled me up into a romantic embrace. And kissed me feircely the whole crowd clapped and cheered. I looked down to see my parents grinning stupidly at each other and start kissing. we joined the party down on the floor and everyone came up to us congradulateing us. We danced and waltzed and cha cha'd. We slow danced and spun around till the whole crowd gathered in a circle around us. We danced and danced but we reatreted back to our room and i layed on the bed and he layed on top of me. He kissed me with a passion. I felt his passion pour into me like water into a kettle he pulled off my shaw and i pushed off his jacket.I pulled away and said "Alex Cant we wait untill we are turely married it is after all meant for the honeymoon." "Of course darling if that is what you wish." "Im sorry its just how i do things." He nodded and kissed me i kissed him back hugging him close. Screw it i thought why wait? i pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. My mom walked in and said "Oh Uh Sorry you guys." and turned to walk out. "Mother what did you need?" i asked. "Um i was just going to tell you your engagment party is the night after tomorrow." "Oh thank you mom uh would you like to watch a movie in the theater with us?" "No thanks Your dad wants to break in the new sound proof walls he installed in our bedroom."she winked and walked out of the room. Alex got up and walked to the door shut it and walked back to the bed. He looked at me and pulled me into his arms. "Raven im glad you said yes tonight." "Of course i said yes Alex I love you how could i not?" he looked deep into my eyes and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. We fell onto the bed and he unzipped my leather corset to reaveal my lether body suit underneath. it was a skin tight suit that cover my entire torso down to my ankles and wrists. He unzipped the front to reveal the front of my bra. I pushed off his unbuttoned shirt it fell to the floor. It was the best night since we had started dating.

**Next Morning.**

I looked around to fine that i was laying on Alex and he was still asleep so as to not wake him i grabbed my robe and slipped into the bathroom. I started the shower and hopped in the water was scalding hot against my skin but it felt good. I washed my hair and rinsed my body of soap and stopped the water. Alex had woken up and gotten dressed and had brought me breakfeast. I smiled at him.

**Next night, night of engagment party**

Ugh i cant believe i have to put on yet another dress i laced black ribbon thru my back piercings and wore a backless dress as to show them off. I loved this dress because it made me look cruvy and made it look as if i have big boobs. it was a black silk dress that had a slit up the side up to the middle of my thigh, it has sparkles on the end to make it gleam in lights. I curled my hair into their natural ringlets and put it up inn half a bun to look slightly messy but also classy i wore my ring of course and put on some bat earrings. i put on some strappy black high heels and wore a bat anklet. I actually look like a high classs snob. Alex came out and i gasped he looked nothing like himself yet neither did i. so i put in my piercigs and so did he to make us look more like ourselves. i put in my black beaded belly ring. the dress has a slit accross the stomache showing of half of it including my belly ring but it just barely coveredd the tattoos. we walked into the dining hall hand in hand. I heard everyone gasp at our appearence. i caught sight of us in a mirror and we looked like two high society punks. we fit the image perfectly. "Welcome everyone thank for being here with us." I said loud and clear. "Let us feast and dance and enjoy ourselves tonight." Alex said bodly taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. I curtised and he bowed and we began the first dance of the evening the waltz. We walked to the table to find something to eat but instead we found dessert so we snuck away to the kitchen for a little surprise we had planned when we came back out everything had been setup perfectly. i ahemmed and everyone stopped to hear what we had to say. "Tonight Alex and I have something Special planned please sit at the table and enjoy." the food entered on cue and everyone looked hungerly at the food. Alex and I sat at the end of the table. His hand dropped to mine but instead of taking it he rested his hand on my leg not being covered bythe dress. I leaned over a kissed him smileing but whispered later in his ear he smiled. We got up when everyone was done and walked out on to the dance floor and began the last dance of the evening (for us anyway) the salsa. We finished the dance excused ourselves and went back to our room. i locked the door and turned around. He moved with speed and had me against the door kissing me. He kissed my neck my shoulder. I pushed against him before he tore my dress i unzipped it and stepped onto the bed and everythingafter that is personal.

**Wedding day**

Luckily i hadnt had to work on anything for the wedding except for the colors black and red. i wore a fluffy red gown with black ribbon laced around it i made it backless of course but i put on red ribbon in my back instead of black. I looked in the mirror and sighed i was very poofy but it was to cover up a secret i was hiding. Alex said that we could say it happened on the honeymoon and i think we could pull it off but i felt as if i was going to barf. Im not ready to be a mother not yet. But at least im not alone. i put in my piercings and i knew that so was Alex. I took a deep breath and prepared to walk. the double doors opened and i was blinded by how beautiful my gothic wedding was. I heard my cue to walk and i started to descend down the spiral staircase after my bridesmaids. I saw alex and smiled. he looked at me with awe that mirrored my own im sure. i got to the place i was supposed to stand read my vows and repeated the words the priest said. when it came to say i do i looked at him and said "i do" "I do" he said. The priest pronounced us husband and wife and said to kiss the bride. I looked over to my parents and smiled. I loooked back at my new husband and kissed him. We broke the kiss all to soon and looked out at the crowd and hand in hand we made our way to the ballroom for the reception. When it was time for our first dance as husband and wife i went to the bathroom and spit out the juice we had replaced my wine with and walked out to meet Alex. We began our dance sloww and steady. But the in the middle of the dance the music changed and we started dancing as if we were beaauty and the beast. He twirled me in the air and dipped me down. We stopped dancing when i felt nausiated and we sat together watching everyone. My parents came up to us arm in arm and started chatting with us my father speaking for him and mom Alex for me and him. "Well punk your finally married we are happy for you." "Thank you sir im so happy you have accepted me into your family." My parents walked off to whos knows were and the reception ended i went to my bathroom slipped on a tank and cargo pants for my gettaway out fit. At least i didnt have a belly yet. We walked out our doors and got into the car and sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Honeymoon.**_

We woke up feeling gross we had swam snorkled and done lots of things i wouldnt be able todo once i started showing we were decideing wether or not to tell my parents now and i decided it might be better so i texteed my mom.

hi mom.

HEY sweetie hows the honeymoon going ?

Good. But i have to tell you something.

um ok.

IM pregnant.

WHAT? already? Youve been on your honeymoon for two weeks. im so happy for you guys!

seriously?

yepp oooo i hafta go tell your dad bie!

I sighed and looked at alex and nodded our plane left for home in 2 hours so we might as well get up and clean ourselves up. Once we were showered and packed we headed to the airport we were right on time.

_**Back Home..**_

We pulled up to the house and hurried inside and to our room. We had just finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door and in walks my mother with the biggest grin i have ever seen, i just about screamed as she started babbeling. After she finally left to make plans for the baby shower i didnt want i took a well deserved shower and Alex walked in and said "Hun? Lemme ask u something" "ok" "What would you say to us getting a house of our own?" "I would say it sounds good to me but my money comes from my parents and i dont have experience with jobs." "well my parents would pay for it all they just sent me and E-mail." Oh well yeah i guess but what about food and stuff for the baby and for us what about cars electricity and other finances." "All taken care of we can have as many kids as we want but they only want one thing in return." "what" i asked "they want us to be able to have time for each other." "How do you mean... Oh haha" "yeah they said they will pay for everything and when they pass their money will goto us. as long as we make time for each other." "Sounds good to me."


End file.
